eudaimon_ecpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
Welcome to the Eudaimon : Earth Citizens Projects Wiki Eudaimon E.C.P. (Earth Citizens Projects) is a community of citizens that want to share world best-practice for everyone is order to create a more fair, solidarny, sustainable & free world in the respects of everyone's rights. The Common Future is build Today and Together This library has as goal to gather and sum the differents main solutions & knowledge from all over the world that we would like to promote to all the citizens (from kids to retirees)in order to take conscience of these last and know how we could act in order to build a Common Future. "Knowledge is the only wealth that can be fully spent without diminishing it." A. Hampaté B. These solutions are divided in 15 differents categories : * Free Energy & Storage : Dealing with renewable energies, means of sustainable storage, energy saving and therefore energy self-sufficiency. * Clean Water : Dealing with access to drinking water in all circumstances and therefore self-sufficiency in water. * Food Supply & Conservation : '''Dealing with different methods of organic and sustainable food production, alternative ways of consuming as well as food self-sufficiency. * '''Education & Spreading Knowledge : Dealing with innovations in the educational world as well as new ways to share knowledge. * Communication & Intercultural : Dealing with innovative methods and means of communication, intergenerational and intercultural. * Health and Biology : Dealing with advances in the field of biotechnology and health as well as natural methods and products to preserve your own health. * Democracy, Legislation & Transparency : Dealing with economic models that can lead to equitable and sustainable economic development for everyone as well as collectively. * Production & Industry : Dealing with innovative production means in order to free humanity of precarious jobs as well as alternative, sustainable and ecological means of production. * Democracy, Legislation & Solidarity : Traitant des droits et devoirs de l'Humanité, de la révision d'une partie de la législation en s'appuyant sur des exemples existants ainsi que les alternatives à la démocratie représentative pour une démocratie participative. * Mobility & Transportation : Traitant des moyens de transport innovants, privés et en commun, terrestres, aériens, marins et spatiaux. * Auto-Construction & Housing : Traitant des innovations architecturales, dans le logement et l'urbanisme pour créer des villes "intelligentes", au développement harmonieux, durable et au maximum auto-suffisante * Sustainability : Traitant des initiatives et possibilités pour vaincre l'obsolescence programmée ainsi que supprimer les déchets de notre quotidien * Architecture & Urbanism : Traitant des innovations architecturales, dans le logement et l'urbanisme pour créer des villes "intelligentes", au développement harmonieux, durable et au maximum auto-suffisante. * Lifestyle & Philosophy : Traitant des courants de pensée humaniste et modes de vie inspirant le projet Eudaimon. * Solidarity & Live Together: Traitant des actions et initiatives pour un plus grand respect de la dignite de chacun, quelque soit ses origines, appartenances sociales et spirituelles, son sexe et son orientation sexuelle. De plus, traite plus generalement du respect du vivant : Animal & Vegetal. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse